The Next Dance
by peetapen
Summary: For those who wonders what Miss Pettigrew's life would have been like as Mrs. Blumfield


A/N: I just watched Miss Pettigrew lives for a day for the 6th time in the week that I first watched it. I was so engrossed with Joe's and Guinevere's story that I made this because there wasn't enough fanfiction about it. And though I know that most people who watched the film would have been swept off by Lee Pace's character (I was too believe me) I am struck by the simplicity of Joe's and Guinevere's story. Love, as it should be, is simple. It is a simple emotion and yet so many people discovers its simplicity most often than not, later in their life. I for one would like a Joe more than a Michael. Because the Joes are the one who really looks. One who may have made mistakes but are willing to let go of it once they've found the one that is for them. They are the ones who know who "the one" is at one glance. Sure they may have experimented on life but they never stop looking for "the one". Most people don't believe that "the one" exist and that most of us are made for a group of people and that we are "to choose" who among them is the best. But the Joes believe that there's a particular one meant for us.

I don't own the characters of Joe Blumfield, Guinevere Pettigrew, Delysia Lafosse and Michael Pardue. But as it happens, they own my mind at the moment. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review after. It would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

There wasn't anything she can dance but the waltz. That was what she said to Joe that night in Scarlet Peacock.

But here they are, in each other's arms dancing in the afternoon of their simple wedding.

It was, in a moment, a frightful past weeks when Joe announced to society his breaking off engagement to Edythe Dubarry and his engagement to such a simple, unknown governess such as herself. _But to hell with everybody's opinion_, as Guinevere thought to herself. Here she was enjoying the company of a perfect gentleman, one who's willing to change his ways for her. One willing to give up every bit of society embarrassment just to be with her.

Although hell in Joe's society was a bit of an understatement. The society loved her. As it happens, nobody wanted Joe to end up with someone like Edythe whose public display of scorn and obvious designs of only marrying Joe Blumfield for his connections. People in that society want to marry for love too. Hell was in fact in the name of Edythe DuBarry. She didn't leave Joe and Guinevere quiet until the last few weeks of their wedding day. Not until Joe threatened Edythe that he will take every ounce of connection Edythe might have in the fashion world. That silenced her up at the very least.

What she loved about all of that though was even though Joe has every power to rob Edythe of society, connection and integrity, he didn't. He respected Edythe and didn't seem actually threatening at all when he was telling Edythe of his connections. But of course when you put together "take away" and "connections" one can guess that someone like Edythe can get it.

She stayed in a different flat than Joe leading up to their wedding day. But they seemed to spend every day together. She never notices the time when she's with Joe. She thought Joe would bring her to different sorts of fashion designs expos and shows and parties with different levels of societies and to cabarets and clubs where he was once a frequent visitor when he was someone who got caught up with people's expectations when he displayed exemplary talent on women's clothes but no- Joe was rather a simple person. All he wanted was to spend time with her, know her, understand her and she often blushed whenever he says that he's the luckiest man in the world for having met her when he could still stop entering the most awful decision he would have made in his life.

She was in an earthly heaven with Joe. He even respected Guinevere in her decision that they only spend time together in bed once they are married. He never even kissed her lips in Guinevere's request so she can truly lavish the moment when the priest will say that Joe may kiss her.

They waited patiently. Most times, as Guinevere talks of her experiences, Joe would simply take her hand; hold it tenderly enjoying her voice.

On the day of their wedding, an intimate wedding, Guinevere outshone everyone. She was dressed in a simple white wedding gown, straight down with none too many accessories with a veil that stretched long till her waist. Delysia now Mrs. Pardue was present along with Michael who both wished her happiness. How could they wish when she's already walking up to him, _him_- Joe with his warm and smiling eyes, all focused on her. She can't believe it was happening.

And here she was, in his arms, ready for their first kiss and their next dance.

* * *

He was so tender. Really, positively, absolutely tender. This was the only thought Guinevere had on the first night she was together with Joe. He kissed lightly and without hesitation. With such love and care did he make love to her.

Joe was a lover. And he always thought so himself. He can't believe that he was with someone who sees past everything he once pretended to be. One whose genuine smile and admiration make him feel like he didn't deserve this luck at all. More than once had Guinevere scolded him for saying out loud that he didn't deserve the life he has right now with her but most nights, when Guinevere quietly nuzzles her nose closer to his chest, he can feel himself wishing that the night wouldn't end- that he shouldn't go anywhere at all but be with her at all the times.

Most mornings when he is in his study designing different men's hoses (and these days trying his hand on suits) he forgets himself and dream of Guinevere. He always look for the time when he would clock out and go home and find his wife in a lovely simple dress, cooking dinner for him.

Edythe wouldn't have been caught with a clean apron. He finds Guinevere's simplicity and straightforward outlook in life fascinating and intriguing. Instead of a man being able to hold his ground and sweep his woman off her feet, it is Joe who can't breathe when he sees Guinevere with her unassuming slightly sleepy eyes.

He once teased her for her slight swagger in her hips when she walked and Guinevere blushed ever so red that he forgot himself and kissed her right off the street. He found himself lost in her calm demeanor.

"My dear?" Joe gently rocked Guinevere out of her sleepy reverie after a passionate love making one night.

"Yes, what is it my love?"

Joe was caught out of breath even with those simple words. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor"

"A favor?"

"I was hoping I could take you out of your wifely duties and spend a night in Paris with me"

"Paris?"

"Yes. There's a fashion show that I would like to attend. It's a men's suits collection and since as you know I am trying my hand at this new designs, I would like to get some inspiration"

He saw Guinevere with the same stunned expression she had all those nights ago when he first met her.

"A simple nod in the head will do me fine," Joe repeated the phrase he once used to have Guinevere. And she gladly nodded her head at her husband, as both of them once again become lost in each other.

* * *

On the third night that Guinevere and Joe spent on Paris, Guinevere became so engrossed with the country's glamour. Joe took her to many places and introduced her to many people, both important for the new direction Joe was going.

Guinevere had the most wonderful weekend. And yet tomorrow, it will be over. It was very beautiful while it lasted, though Guinevere.

_Knock knock_

"Is that you Joe?" Guinevere opened their hotel door to a hotel staff holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh...hello. Are you in the right door?" Guinevere asked the hotel staff.

"I believe so Mademoiselle. Compliments from the man you are with in this room. He would like me to escort you to the rooftop."

"Oh," once again Guinevere caught herself speechless and wondering what her husband is up to. She put on her coat, closed their hotel door and followed the hotel staff.

She saw the lights first. They were like twinkling stars all in bright colors- red, blue, purple, white and green. Then she saw that the whole rooftop might have been transformed into a cloud as she stepped on fluffy white carpets and lots and lots of pillows all in different shapes and sizes.

And then she saw him.

Joe was standing in the middle all dressed up in a beautiful black on black suit. He stood out among all the white.

"I hope you didn't take me as the devil," Joe teased Guinevere when she was closer. Guinevere wasn't able to utter a word. All her eyes were fixed on was Joe.

"I don't want to give too much of an explanation but I think the excitement of Paris made your forget that this day is our first year anniversary," Joe explained.

Guinevere jumped in her place and planted her palms in her face. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Joe! I completely forgot!"

"That was actually my plan my dear," Joe had on a very mischievous smile. "I arranged for us to go to Paris so that I can distract you enough to make you forget it and do all of this for you."

Joe walked slowly towards his wife, marvelling at how she can light up any room with her naivete' and speechlessness whenever something special is done to her. He took his wife's hand and kissed it, slowly, tenderly.

"Guinevere, I love you. More than life itself I believe and I do hope I would get to love you all the remaining days of my life. I can't promise you that I won't fail in life because although life has simply granted me a very, very grand life indeed, I was supposed to lose if not for you. You saved me. And every day I keep asking myself what I did to deserve you. To have you here near me. To have you in my arms every night. To be able to kiss you," Joe whispered the last part as he neared his lips to Guinevere.

Guinevere felt the small tremble on Joe's lips as he kissed her. Slowly, she opened her mouth as Joe deepened the kiss. She felt his arms wrapping around her and one of his hands holding the back of her neck.

"Would-would it be alright with you if we sit?" Joe asked. Guinevere noted the tremble on Joe's voice as she obeyed her husband and sat on one of the pillows.

"Are you alright my dear?" Guinevere asked caressing Joe's face. Instead of an answer, Joe planted a desperate kiss as he laid down Guinevere's head. Guinevere's was feeling a bit woozy when she felt her cheeks were wet. I'm fairly certain my husband is crying. She opened her eyes and saw her husband crying gently as he kissed her.

"Joe," Guinevere gasped breaking off the kiss, "Are you alright? What is it my love. Please tell me!"

Joe chuckled in his state. "Forgive me my dear. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm- I'm just overwhelmed is all. The life I have with you has always been the life I imagined and one I thought I wouldn't have anymore when I was engaged to Edythe"

"Oh Joe," Guinevere touched his face. She kissed her on the forehead, on each of his eyes, on his nose, on both of his cheeks and finally a small, sweet one on his lips. "My dear Joe, we saved each other. Please don't say anymore that you are lucky to have me. We are meant for each other and I believe we are equally blessed that we found each other just in the nick of time. I love you and would be with you till the end of time. I don't believe that you will fail me at all and I believe I won't be able to live without you. So please, don't cry. Come, get up and let's dance."

Guinevere pulled her husband up.

"But there's no music my love," Joe half protested and half teased.

"My dear Joe, you don't need music when you are in the arms of the one you love the most. I believe both of our hearts beat the same beat and that's enough for me to dance our next dance"

* * *

You can follow me on twitter: po_beiah or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


End file.
